


Insecure!Eustass Kid x Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [I’m so sorry if you’re not open!! I just got major Kidd feels and was wondering if you could do a scenario or hcs of Kidd being insecure and his S/O comforting him? Like trying to boost his ego and stuff. Thank you so much uwu. Also keep up the good work, your blog is so great!!! ]





	Insecure!Eustass Kid x Reader

He looked at other men and he saw himself - or rather, a version of himself. A mirrored soul, an opportunity he’s been wasting every single day for as long as he could remember, a missed chance. 

He wondered how it must feel, being able to cope with  _all_ of it. All of the stress, anxiety, fear and nerves - all of what was boiling inside his gut at that time. A simple trip to the mall; that’s what it took to make him more uncomfortable, more alienated, more out of place than the rest. 

As if he was under constant watch - that’s how he felt. His every move, his every grimace, every look was being judged by  _someone_ , out there in the crowd. Or even the whole crowd, he didn’t want to think about it. But he did anyway, the thoughts just didn’t seem to go away, no matter how much he tried to devote his attention to anything else.

They squeezed his hand, walking beside him. 

He could feel the waves of heat roaming through his body, but not at the physical contact - rather at the crushing presence of so many people around him, so many pairs of eyes, looking, judging, observing, commenting. 

How could they just not care? How could they act so relaxed, their moves uncontrolled, words loudly flowing without a single thought? 

“Hey, babe,” they said, sending him a smile. “Let’s grab some coffee.” 

So they did. He didn’t know why it took so much effort to enter the cafe, let alone why his heart seemed to stop for a while when they said they’ll find a seat and he should be the one to order at the counter. Why did he have to repeat his lines over and over again in his head before he spoke? Why couldn’t he look the cashier in the eyes? 

“Yes,” he said. “And a double espresso too.” 

It took forever to receive his order, and it took even longer to find his partner in the crowded room. Finally, when he sat down at the table in front of them, he felt as if he could breathe again - being out of everyone’s sight.

They covered his hand in theirs when he started fidgeting and tearing his napkin into tiny pieces, their thumb tracing slow circles over his palm. 

“Relax,” they said, smile turning into a wide grin. “You’re with me. It’s alright.” 

He looked at the strand of hair that fell into their forehead, the smeared traces of coffee on their upper lip and their creased shirt - and he couldn’t help but warn himself not to bring their mood down with his anxiety again. 

“I know it is.” He looked around the cafe with a sudden wave of boldness, his eyes daringly seeking eye contact with strangers. “It  _is_ alright.” 

“Ohh,” they cooed, reaching up to brush their thumb along his lips with affection. “You don’t have to act so cocky. I know how you feel, Kiddo~” 

And with those words, they leaned closer and kissed him from across the table. It took him a second but, naturally, he responded - fast and rough against their mouth. 

Only when they pulled back did he realize his hand had been clamped down at the edge of the table. All around them, people were shooting them judging glances, but he forced himself to focus on their frame, their sparkly face in front of him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” they giggled, taking a sip of their coffee. “Everyone’s already jealous of me.” 

“Am I that hot?” he asked. “Oh, wait. Of course I am.” 

He noticed he didn’t have to scan his surroundings every few seconds anymore - not when he heard their laughter or listened to the countless stories about their day. Everything faded somehow, with them being the only ones left in his world.

“We’ll do it more often, alright?” they started. “You know, just you and me going out. I promise you’ll get used to it.” 

“After a millionth time, maybe.” 

“Million times of this?” they asked and kissed him again, taking much longer to pull away. “I can work with that.” 


End file.
